


Тень

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Между Зимним Солдатом и этим существом всегда было негласное соперничество, в том числе и за Капитана Америку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hell is empty and all the devils are here

**Author's Note:**

> Обе части были на писаны для ЗФБ-2016.

В темноте переулка знакомо блеснуло, и Зимний Солдат замер, всматриваясь в тени грязного тупика. За спиной ярко горели фонари, проезжали редкие машины, откуда-то совсем издалека доносился едва слышный вой полицейской сирены.  
  
Зимний Солдат стоял на месте, не двигаясь. Он слишком хорошо знал, с чем имеет дело. Темнота сгустилась, вытолкнув из себя существо: едва достающее Солдату до груди, худое, с изломанными движениями, обманчиво тонкими конечностями. Самый жуткий кошмар любого спецагента. Любого политика. Любого, кто перешёл дорогу ГИДРЕ или мог перейти в будущем.  
  
— Что тебе нужно? — тихо спросил Зимний Солдат, прекрасно понимая, что ему могут просто не ответить. Если это прислали, чтобы ликвидировать вышедшего из-под контроля Агента, то без шансов. Он не успеет даже повернуться спиной.  
  
Тёмный силуэт замер у стены, напряжённый, выжидающий. Зимний Солдат тоже ждал — нападения или ответа. Если задуматься всерьёз, то этого существа боялся даже он, по сути, до сих пор не понимающий, что такое страх.  
  
— Где он? — глухо спросило в свою очередь оно. — Ты его спрятал.  
  
Закрыв глаза, Зимний Солдат выдохнул. Не убьёт.  
  
Но ситуация развернулась иначе, теперь возникла вероятность зверских пыток, если оно не получит информацию здесь и сейчас. Там, на хеликарриерах, выполнял свою миссию не только Агент. ГИДРА отправила на расправу два своих лучших творения, которые всегда соперничали между собой.  
  
Зимний Солдат был хорош в силовых операциях или там, где был нужен снайпер. Размораживали его ради показательных казней, таких, чтобы гремело потом по всему миру и ещё долго вспоминалось с содроганием. Но там, где нужно было убрать цель по-тихому, чтобы никто не спохватился сразу, использовали его, настоящего призрака, проходящего по документам как «Kage»* или просто Тень. О сопернике — что уж там, действительно сопернике, два научных отдела соперничали между собой ещё с 1939-го — Зимний Солдат знал немного. Только то, что ему выдали в качестве ознакомительной информации перед первой совместной миссией, а бывали и такие.  
  
Объект «Kage»: повышенная скорость движения и реакции, полученная за счёт изменения плотности скелета и улучшения работы мозга. Оно умнее, быстрее во всех смыслах, изощрённее в выборе средств. Но за счёт этого слабее объекта «Зимний Солдат», более хрупкое. Иногда Солдату казалось, что оно способно летать и становиться невидимым. Наверняка это только иллюзия, но сейчас он стал ловить себя на мысли, что и правда хочет узнать – летает ли оно на самом деле.  
  
По весу — так точно не тяжелее птицы, с чего бы не взлететь.  
  
С самой первой их встречи между ними возникло то самое негласное соперничество: кто чище проведёт операцию, точнее выполнит поставленное задание, больше уберёт целей.  
  
Но там, на хеликарриере, случилось нечто. Наверно, микросхемы выжгло у них обоих разом. Возможно, это сработал какой-нибудь хитровыебнутый электромагнитный импульс. Зимний Солдат не знал, что случилось на самом деле. Просто так вышло, что там, на хеликарриере «Чарли», когда удалось-таки вырубить цель шестого уровня, они с Тенью сцепились.  
  
По-настоящему сцепились, чуть не поубивав друг друга. А потом цель – Стив Роджерс — упал в воду.  
  
Зимний Солдат видел, как к нему, висящему над водой на огроменной высоте, подбиралась эта штука, тёмная и зловещая, вызывающая неконтролируемый ужас. И в свете заходящего солнца поблёскивали клинки изогнутых топоров-кам. Оно не пользовалось огнестрельным оружием, предпочитало убивать в ближнем бою, а то и вовсе исподтишка, стоя за спиной, прячась в темноте, сливаясь с тенями.  
  
Выбор был не велик — погибнуть от рук этой сбрендившей хрени, лица которой никто и никогда не видел из-за натянутой тонкой чёрной ткани, или же сигануть вниз следом за целью… и попытаться спасти. Зимний Солдат видел тогда, как Тень напряжённо застыл, припадая к металлической балке, вглядываясь в тёмную воду Потомака, выискивая там то, что было нужно им обоим, как воздух.  
  
Тень тоже закоротило на цели шестого уровня. Капитально закоротило. Причём гораздо раньше самого Солдата. Сейчас он вспоминал, что ходили слухи, будто Тень убивал своих техников пачками, не подпускал к себе никого, повторяя как заведённый: «Kaeshite!»*.  
  
Зимний Солдат не был уверен, но ему казалось, что это значит «верните». Ну, да. Если над ним самим начинали работать немцы, то над Тенью трудились в японском отделении, там вроде бы смогли найти применение такому испорченному исходному материалу.  
  
Цель шестого уровня, Капитан Америка, почему-то был настолько важен, что Зимний Солдат выловил его из реки, рискуя утонуть со своей повреждённой левой рукой и покалеченной правой. Выловил и вытащил на берег. А потом — позаботился, чтобы его нашли свои и никто из потенциальных убийц не смог до него добраться.  
  
И вот теперь они с Тенью стояли друг напротив друга и пытались выяснить, кто останется жить.  
  
— Верни мне его, — произнёс Тень, упрямо и в то же время очень холодно. — Он мой, он никогда не был твоим.  
  
— И твоим он тоже не был, — глухо возразил Зимний Солдат.  
  
Уж если кому Капитан Америка и принадлежал по-настоящему, так это Баки Барнсу, который так и остался бесплотным призраком в австрийских горах.  
  
— Он всегда был моим, — Тень качнул головой.  
  
— Докажи.  
  
Стоящее перед Зимним Солдатом существо, жуткое в своей необъяснимости, полностью затянутое в тактический костюм, представляющий собой облегающую чёрную ткань, каким-то немыслимым образом поглощающую свет, медленно подняло правую руку — в левой оно держало свою чёртову каму — и потянуло с головы маску-капюшон.  
  
То, что увидел Солдат в темноте переулка, просто выбило у него из-под ног почву.  
Лицо было один-в-один с тем, что смотрело с кучи старых фотографий в Смитсоновском музее. Изящное, большеглазое, с длинными ресницами, чувственным ртом. И светлые — седые — волосы, выстриженные на левом виске, где была видна металлическая пластина. Но выглядело это лицо таким молодым, несмотря на прошедшие десятилетия. В памяти Зимнего Солдата пронеслись сухие строчки из биографии цели шестого уровня: «Отец — Джозеф Роджерс, убит на войне. Мать — Сара Роджерс, скончалась от туберкулёза. Брат-близнец — Этан Роджерс, скончался в госпитале от пневмонии».  
  
Солдат не помнил, чтобы Капитан Америка когда-нибудь говорил о судьбе своего близнеца. Но в голове билась странная мысль, что погибший сержант Барнс всегда был недоволен тем, что ему приходилось делить с кем-то ещё своего друга. С кем-то очень упрямым и отчаянно злым.  
  
Зимний Солдат качнул головой:  
— Он не принадлежит ни тебе, ни мне. Он принадлежит Барнсу.  
  
— Он мой.  
  
В свете фонарей, льющемся из-за спины Зимнего Солдата, блеснула лезвием вторая кама, как по волшебству возникшая в правой руке Тени.  
  
Зимний Солдат глубоко вдохнул.  
Похоже, придётся выяснять этот вопрос, сражаясь насмерть.  
  
Интересно, знает ли сам Капитан Америка, что те, кого он когда-то считал своими самыми близкими людьми, готовы перегрызть за него глотку друг другу?

07.11.2015

  
  
_______  
Kage – читается как «кагэ», в переводе с японского «тень».  
Kaeshite – «верните» (яп.)


	2. Something wicked this way comes

— Тони, успокойся.  
  
— Ты не представляешь, как меня бесит, что по моему дому шарахается вот это! Ладно, я привык, что эта крипота может внезапно сигануть с потолка прямо перед носом. Я привык, что ночью по коридорам лучше не шататься. Но, блин! Они вчера устроили вот это!  
  
Джарвис любезно показал запись с видеокамер в столовой.  
  
— Они разнесли всю столовую!  
  
— Неправда, ничего не разнесли, даже твой несчастный хрусталь не потревожили.  
На видео один из участников драки скакал прямо по столу, даже не задевая стоящие вазы с цветами, а второй пытался увернуться от его атак, блокируя удары камы металлической рукой.  
  
— И я молчу о том, что этот… не расстаётся со своими чёртовыми топорами!  
  
— Он никому не причинил вреда, Тони.  
  
— А второй? Вечно обвешан таким количеством оружия, что…  
  
— Тони, им обоим нужна помощь. Им спокойнее, если под рукой есть то, чем можно защитить себя и близких. То, что они… устроили в столовой... я поговорю, и мы решим этот вопрос. Заметь, ни один из них ещё никому не причинил вреда.  
  
— Кроме друг друга.  
  
— Это уже другой вопрос. По крайней мере, с ними ты точно уверен, что медицинская лаборатория на двадцатом этаже Башни исправно работает, и там можно создать любой препарат.  
  
— Но если хоть один из них…  
  
— Тони. Мы с тобой тоже не особо ладили в первое время.  
  
  
  
Стив устало шёл по коридору, направляясь к спальне. Миссия выдалась очень тяжёлой, не всё прошло гладко. Погибли люди — гражданские и двое оперативников. Приходилось убивать. Противник оказался очень опасным и очень сильным.  
Сейчас хотелось только одного — принять душ и завалиться спать. А тут Тони. Со своими претензиями.  
  
Стив понимал, что его друг очень обеспокоен происходящим,он и сам очень переживал. Эти бесконечные споры между Баки и Этаном, их вечные ссоры, доходящие до драк, которые мгновенно превращались в кровавое побоище… Хорошо хоть, что других жертв не было.  
  
Баки отказывался идти к психологу. Носил с собой действительно почти весь свой арсенал. Наташа предполагала, что со временем это пройдёт и он ограничится только парой ножей. Возможно, это было наблюдение из личного опыта.  
  
С Баки вообще было сложно. Он не отзывался на своё имя, говорил, что Джеймс Барнс давно погиб ещё там, в горах. Но в то же время ревностно следил за безопасностью Стива. Стив считал, что со временем всё устаканится. Особенно если Баки всё-таки решится принять чужую помощь.  
  
Что же до Этана… Стив наконец-то ощутил в полной мере, что его брат жив. Неусыпный контроль, едва ли не слежка, высказывание мнений, не подлежащих обсуждению, патологическая ревность. Да, это всё — Этан. Именно из-за этого они с Баки дрались даже в детстве. Видимо, у кое-кого детство вернулось.  
  
Дойдя до двери в спальню, Стив вздохнул. Нет, он был рад, что эти двое всё-таки вернулись к нему. Самое главное, что они живы, а всё остальное можно решить.  
  
Со временем. Особенно если суметь их уговорить.  
  
Свет в спальне зажёгся, едва Стив переступил порог. Здесь было очень просторно, много места занимала кровать, но всё равно хватало пространства, чтобы сделать пару упражнений и не задеть ни одного угла.  
  
Больше всего Стиву здесь нравилось окно: во всю стену, можно видеть Нью-Йорк — он весь как на ладони. Оглядевшись по сторонам, Стив никого не заметил, но не видно — не значит, что пусто. Вздохнув, он позвал:  
  
— Этан, я знаю, ты здесь.  
  
Секунда — и откуда-то с потолка тот спрыгнул прямо перед ним, совершенно бесшумно. Наклонил набок голову, по-птичьи так, молча. В свете ламп хорошо была видна металлическая пластина на левом виске.  
  
Усевшись на заправленную по-армейски — без единой морщинки на покрывале — кровать, Стив спросил:  
  
— Что на этот раз случилось? Почему вы устроили драку? Да ещё в столовой.  
  
Этан молча отошёл к окну, замер, мгновенно почти слился с окружением, перестал восприниматься живым существом.  
  
— Не молчи, — попросил Стив, с болью глядя на него. — Если что-то не так, мы попробуем это исправить все вместе.  
  
На эти слова Этан отреагировал: медленно повернул голову так, чтобы видеть Стива, то есть фактически на сто восемьдесят градусов. От этих его фокусов мороз бежал по коже. Никто уже не удивлялся, когда Тони называл его крипотой.  
  
— Прекрати, — устало попросил его Стив. — У меня был тяжёлый день, миссия прошла просто ужасно. Я хочу отдохнуть, а тут вы… как дети малые.  
  
Этан развернулся уже всем корпусом, чтобы голова была прямо относительно туловища. Вообще он не любил пугать, просто ему так было удобно. Медленно подошёл к Стиву, совсем бесшумно, осторожно обнял за плечи. И тихо, без эмоций, сказал:  
  
— Ложись спать, aniki.* Мы тебе утром всё расскажем.  
  
Это упрямое «мы» говорило Стиву о многом. Он улыбнулся, кивнул и принялся раздеваться. Этан снова отошёл к окну и застыл, глядя на вечерний Нью-Йорк сквозь собственное отражение в стекле. Стянув с себя свитер и брюки, Стив поплёлся в душ. Он знал, что Этан никуда не уйдёт, так и будет стоять там молчаливым изваянием, пока Стив не вернётся и не уляжется спать. Он знал, что его сон будут охранять сразу трое: Баки, Этан и Джарвис, который очень быстро нашёл общий язык с этими двоими.  
  
  
  
Стив прекрасно помнил то утро, когда в фойе первого этажа Башни появился Зимний Солдат. Случился страшный переполох, сбежалась вся охрана. А Зимний Солдат стоял в самом центре фойе и даже не думал убрать руки за голову, хотя на него было направлено примерно пятьдесят штук автоматов. А всё лишь потому, что на руках он держал серьёзно раненого человека, которого Джарвис опознал как ещё одно секретное оружие ГИДРы — объект «Kage».*  
  
Когда в фойе буквально влетели Тони и Стив, Зимний Солдат просто сказал:  
  
— Ему нужна помощь.  
  
Но помощь была нужна не только мифической Тени. Зимний Солдат сам был покрыт жуткими рваными ранами, его левая рука почти не функционировала, насквозь пробитая чем-то острым в двенадцати местах.  
  
И пока Тень, помещённый в медицинский блок, неделю лежал в коме, Тони, смирившийся с наличием в его доме сразу двоих самых жутких убийц, о которых только слышало человечество, пытался починить руку Зимнему Солдату.  
  
А Стив пытался осознать такие факты, как:  
a) его брат Этан оказался жив;  
b) до него добралась ГИДРА;  
c) сделала из него нечто среднее между призраком и киборгом;  
d) Баки пришёл к нему сам;  
e) накануне подрался с Этаном буквально на смерть;  
f) и теперь они оба здесь.  
  
Это было странно и больно. Но Стив решил, что сможет справиться. Раны Баки зажили очень быстро. Руку починили, но Тони предложил сделать новую, совсем другую, более удобную и даже с маскировкой. А вот Этан… его регенерация шла гораздо хуже. Были переломаны почти все кости, и врачи удивлялись, как вообще такое возможно.  
  
Впрочем, когда увидели строение его костей, все вопросы отпали сами собой. Сломать Этана было очень легко. Поймать было сложно.  
  
Ничуть не раздумывая, Тони поселил новоприбывшую парочку на одном этаже со Стивом… что оказалось большой ошибкой. Первый же вечер после того, как Этана выпустили из медблока, закончился дракой с Баки. Которая привела к новым ранениям и переломам. Дело не кончилось летальным исходом только потому, что вмешался Стив.  
  
Как оказалось, они не переносили друг друга на дух. Поэтому Стив решил, что будет лучше поселить их отдельно. И даже на разных этажах. Социализация проходила тяжело и со скрипом.  
  
Баки решил, что будет больше времени проводить в спортзале, особенно много внимания уделяя тиру, Этан же… Он прятался где-то в Башне, фантастически быстро сливаясь с окружающей средой, хотя и не менял цвет, в отличие от хамелеонов. И если кто-то на него натыкался… крики ужаса смешивались с отборным матом. Хотя бы потому, что включить свет в помещении и увидеть на потолке то, чего там не должно быть в принципе, кого угодно доведёт до воплей.  
  
Стив считал, что пока прошло слишком мало времени. Он советовался с психологами, заходил к Беннеру, чтобы узнать, как проходят дела с изучением найденных гидровских секретных документов и результатов обследований, проведённых уже здесь, в Башне. Его уверяли, что необратимых последствий — учитывая скорость и возможности регенерации у обоих обследуемых — воздействия на мозг нет ни у Баки, ни у Этана. Всё исправимо. Нужно только набраться терпения.  
  
А вот как раз терпение имело тенденцию заканчиваться.  
  
  
  
Этим утром на общую кухню к завтраку внезапно заявились оба: и Баки, и Этан. Собравшиеся в кои-то веки полным составом Мстители тревожно переглянулись. Первым заговорил Баки, удобно устраиваясь на стуле у окна:  
  
— Мы решили, что пора начать приносить пользу.  
  
Застывший с противоположной стороны стола Этан добавил:  
  
— Кто-то должен позаботиться о твоей безопасности, Стив.  
  
— Да, мы уже договорились с Фьюри, — Баки отхлебнул кофе из кружки, которую ему вручила Наташа. — Ему не помешает хороший снайпер.  
  
— И тот, кто сможет проникнуть за любую закрытую дверь, — закончил их общую тираду Этан.  
  
— Ага, особенно если за закрытой дверью кто-то неосмотрительно включил телевизор, — пробормотал себе под нос Тони.  
  
  
  
— Стив, ты уверен, что всё нормально?  
  
— Успокойся, Тони. Если они оба пришли к такому решению, значит, драк точно должно стать меньше.  
  
— Лишь бы не подрались, решая, кто первым прикроет тебе спину… Интересно, а Хилл знает, какое пополнение теперь у Мстителей?  
  
— Твою же ж мать! — вопль Хилл был слышен во всей Башне, даже стёкла зазвенели.  
  
— Боюсь, что теперь знает.

08.11.2015


End file.
